


Black & Blue

by Alezandrite



Series: The Damian Chronicles [3]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Big Sister Helena, Gen, Vulnerable Damian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alezandrite/pseuds/Alezandrite
Summary: Damian comes home all beat up and Helena wants to know why.





	Black & Blue

“Are you going to tell me how you got all beat up or am I going to have to wait for the bullshit answer you are going to give Father?” Helena Wayne asked her little brother, Damian, as they stood in one of the bathrooms while she cleaned his wounds after he came home from the movies all beat up. While the brat has been known to start a fight, something about this situation told her that that wasn't the case probably because he's dead silent and not defending his actions. 

“You won't believe if I told you.” 

“A part of being an older sister is to protect you and I can't do that if you refuse to tell me what happened.” 

At this the boy looked away as if he was ashamed of what happened, but something didn't make sense he's Robin if someone tried to jump him Damian should have been able to fend them off unless...it was a large group of people. Taking a step back the daughter of batman and catwoman looked over her little brother how his clothes were torn and his face looked like someone used it as a punching bag with cuts, bruises and blood smeared everywhere on his face. A look that Helena has never on him and it absolutely devastated her, causing tears to swell up in her eyes. 

“I was walking to the movies when I came across a mob of people protesting immigrants in Gotham City but when they saw me…”

“Oh, Damian.”

“They called me a jihad! They asked me if I enjoyed raping white girls and bombing trade centers! When I didn't answer them, they started throwing stuff at me...I tried to run, Helena, I swear I tried to get away.” The dark haired sobbed in front of Helena and for the first time in his life he was truly vulnerable in front of someone as streams of tears flowed freely down his cheeks not caring who heard him. As she watched her little brother break down in front of her the sadness she once felt went away only to be replaced by anger that shot through her entire body the type of anger that made, the older girl want someone to pay for what they did to her baby brother but Helena pushed that to the side as she wrapped him in her embrace telling him that she was here for him. 

“It’s okay, Dami, I'm here.”


End file.
